


Photos of You

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A little saucy in the middle, AU, F/F, Fluff, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana gets Jihyo a present soon after their second year anniversary.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Photos of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Very self indulgent thing after I saw a twitter post. My poor heart 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Sana rushed to the door when the bell rang, expecting a package. The delivery person was already halfway back to the truck before she could open the door. 

  
  


“Thank you!” She yelled after him and he sent her a small wave as she closed the door, a wide smile on her face. When she sat back down on the couch, she carefully opened it and pulled out a photo book she’d ordered for Jihyo. It was more of a memory book. She’d chosen photos that she had taken on every date they’d been on for the last two years of their relationship. As she flipped through to make sure nothing was out of place, she couldn’t help but tear up. 

  
  


Jihyo had been away on a business trip for the last week and she missed her more than anything, but it was giving her the time she needed for her big surprise. She needed to leave in the next two hours to pick her up at the airport and bring her home. But, she felt like she needed a little reassurance, so she pulled her phone out to call her best friend. 

  
  


“Shouldn’t you be at the airport?” Momo asked, not even greeting Sana first. 

  
  


“Not for two hours. I got the book!” 

  
  


“Oh? How does it look?” 

  
  


“It looks amazing. Do you think it’s too cheesy?” 

  
  


“Sana.” Momo deadpanned. “Nothing is too cheesy when it comes to you.” 

  
  


“I don’t know if I should be offended or pleased by that.” 

  
  


“Both. You know Jihyo is going to love it. She loves that sentimental stuff.” 

  
  


“I know, that’s why I got it.” 

  
  


“I bet it’s thick with all the photos you took if it’s every date.” 

  
  


“It’s… sizable.” 

  
  


“So you could knock out a bull?” 

  
  


“Yep.” Sana flipped through the pages, getting hit instantly with memories. “I’m scared, Momo.” She whispered seconds later. 

  
  


“There’s nothing to be scared of. I promise you.” 

  
  


“My brain tells me otherwise.” 

  
  


“Don’t listen to it. What does your heart say?” 

  
  


“To do it.” 

  
  


“What does your brain say?” 

  
  


“She’ll say no.” 

  
  


“Listen to your heart. It’s never steered you wrong.” 

  
  


Sana smiled softly. “Thank you, Momo. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, Sana. Now go pick your girlfriend up before she has to get a cab.” 

  
  


“Okay, okay.” Sana stood up and took a deep breath. “I’ll see you later.” 

  
  


“No you won’t.” Momo replied firmly. “You’ll spend the weekend with Jihyo.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

  
  


“Uh huh. Go.” 

  
  


“I’m going. Goodbye.” Sana pocketed her phone and rushed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. On the way out, she hid the book on the top shelf of the closet and rushed down to her car. With traffic, it took her almost an hour and a half to reach the airport and find a parking spot so she could go inside and meet her instead of sitting at the side of the entrance. Sana had never been fond of the crowds at the airport, but today was relatively calm, thankfully. She found a place to sit against the wall, keeping her eye on where Jihyo would come from. After sending her a text, she leaned her head back against the wall, watching intently. 

  
  


A little while later, Sana spotted Jihyo coming through the door and shot up, holding her arms in the air so she would see her. Jihyo beamed at the sight of her girlfriend and ran toward her, her own arms extended in front of her. They crashed together and held on tight, Jihyo’s face tucking perfectly into Sana’s neck. 

  
  


“I missed you so much.” Her voice was muffled. 

  
  


“I missed you, too.” Sana tried to hold her tears back, but failed, choosing to ignore them in favor of squeezing her tighter. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Jihyo placed a kiss on the side of her neck then pulled away to capture her lips. When she pulled away fully, she saw the tears and cupped her cheeks to wipe them away. “No tears. Not today. It’s a happy day.” 

  
  


“No, they’re happy tears.” Sana let out a wet laugh then took her hand. “Let’s go home. I hate it in here.” 

  
  


“I know.” Jihyo laced their fingers and walked with her. “Hopefully this will be the last trip I have to take.” She let out a soft sigh. “I hate being away so much.” 

  
  


“You have to do what you have to do.” Sana kissed the back of her hand as they walked. 

  
  


“I don’t like leaving you.” 

  
  


“It’s okay.” Sana popped open the trunk and put Jihyo’s bags in. “Like I said, you have to do what you have to do.” 

  
  


Jihyo glanced around then put her hands on Sana’s sides to pin her gently against the open trunk, kissing her deeply. Sana made a soft noise at the back of her throat as her knees went weak enough for her to sit on the bumper, making them the same height. Jihyo continued the kiss, leaning more into it. “You’re so good to me.” 

  
  


Sana smiled a little and brought her back into the kiss. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

  
  


Jihyo grinned and did just that until she heard some footsteps closeby. She pulled back and helped Sana stand, closing the trunk. “Home please. I need to keep doing that. I have a week to make up for.” 

  
  


Sana, on wobbly legs, got in the car and drove them home. Before Jihyo could, Sana got her bags from the trunk and carried them in, ignoring Jihyo’s pleas for her to help. She giggled under her breath once they were inside and she put her bags on the bed. “Did it.” 

  
  


“You’re insufferable.” 

  
  


“You love me.” 

  
  


“I do.” 

  
  


“What do you want for dinner?” Sana asked, leading them to the kitchen. “I can cook something or we can order out.” 

  
  


“Order out. It’s easier.” Jihyo grabbed Sana’s shirt and pulled her closer. “And I get to kiss you until they get here.” 

  
  


Sana looked down to hide a smile. “Let me order first.” She grabbed her phone and as soon as she dialed, Jihyo ran her tongue along the side of her neck, causing her to have to catch herself on the counter and hold back a moan as she spoke with the woman on the other end. Jihyo smiled against her skin and continued to lay kisses on the most sensitive part of her neck to make Sana squirm. When she hung up the phone, Sana grabbed the backs of Jihyo’s thighs to lift her up onto the counter. 

  
  


“You’re in trouble.” 

  
  


“Why?” Jihyo draped her arms over Sana’s shoulders, pouting. 

  
  


“I don’t need the old lady at the restaurant hearing me moan.” 

  
  


“But you didn’t.” Jihyo played with the baby hairs on the back of Sana’s neck, pulling her closer. “But I want to hear it.”

  
  


Sana slid her hands along Jihyo’s thighs around to her ass to squeeze it hard. “I could hold out.” 

  
  


“You wouldn’t. It’s been a week.” 

  
  


“I have  _ some _ willpower.” Sana leaned in to peck her lips before pulling back even more, but Jihyo’s legs looped around her waist to trap her. “You don’t.” 

  
  


“I missed your hands on me, Sana.” Jihyo’s tone dipped low, guiding Sana’s hands back to her body, sliding them up her shirt and she could tell Sana’s willpower was fading. “And I know you want to touch me.” 

  
  


Sana licked her lips and took over for herself. She let her fingertips dance along Jihyo’s heated skin, moving along her sides and stomach then up toward her chest. Jihyo leaned in and captured her lower lip between her own, hearing Sana moan. 

  
  


“Take it off of me.” 

  
  


Sana grabbed the hem of Jihyo’s shirt and pulled it off, looking at what she had underneath. “Oh… That’s new…” She breathed out, taking in the black lace. 

  
  


“I got them before I came home. I thought you would like it.” 

  
  


“I love it.” Sana dipped her head and trailed her lips over the swelled tops of her breasts, pushed up by the bra. Jihyo cupped the back of her neck then tilted her head up for a deep kiss. 

  
  


“Do you think we have time?” She mumbled into the kiss, working on getting Sana’s shirt off. 

  
  


“They’re too fast.” Sana shook her head. “Five more minutes, tops.” 

  
  


Jihyo groaned. “I need you so bad.” 

  
  


“I do too, trust me.” Sana held Jihyo against her and took her off of the counter, carrying her to the bedroom for when she had to open the front door to get the food. “We’ll eat in bed.” 

  
  


“Two different things.” Jihyo wiggled her brows causing Sana to laugh. 

  
  


“Dirty.” Sana found another shirt to put on and saw Jihyo pout at her skin being covered again. “I’ll take it off when the food comes.” 

  
  


“Don’t I at least get a little flash?” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow and pulled her arms into her shirt, unsnapping her bra and pulling it through the arm and onto the floor, seeing Jihyo’s eyes widen. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and slowly pulled it upward, revealing her tanned skin. But just as the underside of her breasts revealed themselves to Jihyo, the doorbell rang and Sana jerked her shirt back down. 

  
  


“Time’s up.” 

  
  


Jihyo groaned loudly and fell back against the bed. “Come on!” 

  
  


Sana rushed off to get the food, thanking the delivery person and bringing it to the bedroom. Jihyo had sat back up, ready to eat so they could continue their night. She passed the food out then sat across from Jihyo, her cheeks puffed as she chewed. “Was your flight okay? I just realized I didn’t ask.” 

  
  


“It was pretty calm.” Jihyo nodded, sipping her water. “No bumps.” 

  
  


Sana shivered at the mention of turbulence. “Scary.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled a little and rubbed her leg. “Which is why you don’t fly alone.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head vigorously. “Never. I mean,” she tilted her head as she thought. “The only reason I would is if you were in trouble and needed me. Then I would fly alone.” 

  
  


Jihyo leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Sweet.” 

  
  


“Only for you.” 

  
  


Sana cleaned up their mess once they were done eating and came back into the bedroom to see Jihyo kneeling on the bed in nothing but the new black lace she’d bought. It made her stop dead in her tracks. “Whoa…” 

  
  


“Come here, Sana.” 

  
  


Sana’s feet carried her to the bed, crawling on her hands and knees toward Jihyo to kiss her deeply, pushing her back onto the bed. 

  
  


~

  
  


Sana was the first to wake and found her limbs intertwined with Jihyo’s tightly. Once she blinked the blurriness out of her eyes , Jihyo came into focus. She was still sleeping peacefully and it made her heart clench. 

  
  


“Baby,” she whispered, pressing her lips to her cheek. “Wake up.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed softly. “Mmm mmm.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Sana hummed back, placing more kisses on her face until Jihyo turned her head to catch her lips. “Cute.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled and kissed her again. “If you’re going to wake me up after a night like that, I deserve a kiss.” 

  
  


“You liked it.” Sana rested her head back on her pillow. “You told me. Five times.” 

  
  


Jihyo’s smile slowly widened. “Still can’t feel my legs.” 

  
  


“I bet not.” Sana grabbed her leg and hooked it over her hip, rubbing her thigh slowly. “I have something for you.” 

  
  


“What is it?” 

  
  


“I have to go get it.” 

  
  


Jihyo whined at the back of her throat. “Fine, fine.” 

  
  


Sana untangled from Jihyo and grabbed the book from the top shelf along with something else she kept hidden. When she got back to the bed, she saw Jihyo’s eyes closed again and rolled her own. “Sit up, baby.” 

  
  


Jihyo lifted herself up, not caring about the sheets gathered at her hips and exposing her chest. “A book.” 

  
  


“A book.” Sana confirmed, sitting in bed next to her, pulling the sheets over her lower half as well. “Look through it.” 

  
  


Jihyo placed it on her lap and opened the cover. “‘To my partner.’” She read from the page and flipped it, her mouth opening. It was a photo of her from their first date. “Sana…” 

  
  


Sana smiled at her reaction. “Keep going.” She turned more toward her and leaned against her shoulder to look through with her. 

  
  


“I remember this.” Jihyo ran her fingers along the page. “It was our fourth date and you took me to the coast. It was so hot.”

  
  


“And so were you. Those shorts didn’t leave me much to the imagination.” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed. “No, they were pretty short.” She turned another page. “And the next night. I loved that dress.” 

  
  


“You looked cute in it.” 

  
  


“Until someone ripped it.” Jihyo murmured. 

  
  


“I didn’t mean to.” Sana pouted. 

  
  


“I know, I’m kidding.” She kissed her cheek, still moving through. “This is so nice, Sana. I can’t believe you did this.” 

  
  


“It wasn’t too hard. You send the photos in and they make the book for you and send it.” 

  
  


“You made a tome. Couldn’t stop taking photos of me.” 

  
  


“You’re gorgeous. How could I not?” 

  
  


“I feel like you’re buttering me up for something.” Jihyo teased, making her way to the back of the book. When she hit the last page, there was another piece of writing. “‘Do you remember these nights? I don’t think I could ever forget them. I want to keep making memories with you. Be my partner forever?’” Jihyo’s tone hitched as she read the last line. As she looked over at Sana, she had a small box in her palm. 

  
  


Sana sat up straight and opened it, revealing a simple diamond band. “I know you don’t like flashy things,” she started, pulling the ring out of the box and holding it between her fingers. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for a long time, but I was scared.” She teared up when Jihyo held her free hand. “Not scared to spend my life with you, but scared that you might not agree, or that you weren’t ready to. I remember one night on one of our trips you mentioned you didn’t want to get married for a long time, and that kind of made me think that way.

  
  


“And I know it wasn’t meant to be directed toward me, it was just a statement, but I took it to heart. I waited even though I knew I wanted to marry you on our second date.” Sana nervously rolled the ring around in her fingers. “Which makes me sound crazy.” She laughed quietly. “But I knew you were the one.” She locked their eyes, seeing Jihyo’s watery ones. “I want to keep making memories like those with you for the rest of my life.” 

  
  


Jihyo squeezed her hand gently. 

  
  


“You don’t have to say yes right now if you’re not ready,” her voice caught at the possibility. “But I want you to know that I’m willing to wait until you are. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here with you and for you. Will you marry me?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jihyo replied instantly. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

  
  


Sana burst into tears and Jihyo gathered her into her arms, knowing that would have been a huge weight off of her shoulders. With shaky hands, Sana put the ring on her finger and brought it up to her lips, kissing the back of her hand. 

  
  


Jihyo cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. “I would never say no. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Sana. You’ve done so much for me.” When her bottom lip wibbled, she leaned in to kiss her gently. “I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to pay you back for that.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “You don’t have to.” 

  
  


“But I will and you know I will.” Jihyo ran her thumbs along her cheeks. “I love you with everything I have, Minatozaki Sana.” 

  
  


“I love you with everything I have too.” 

  
  


Jihyo kissed her again. “So, we’re getting married, huh?” 

  
  


Sana huffed a soft laugh. “We are.” 

  
  


“Let’s go.” 

  
  


Sana paled. “What?” 

  
  


“Let’s go get married. Come on.” Jihyo got out of bed and started looking for clothes. 

  
  


“Don’t we have to plan?” 

  
  


“Nah, we can go to the city building and do it now.” 

  
  


“W-Wait,” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed loudly and tackled Sana back down onto the bed, kissing all over her face. “I’m kidding. My parents would kill me if I did that.” 

  
  


Sana sighed heavily, putting her hand on her chest. “Don’t do that to me.” 

  
  


“Your face was worth it.” 

  
  


Sana whined and tried to roll and get Jihyo off of her, but she just rolled with her. “Let me go.” 

  
  


“No.” Jihyo blew a raspberry on her neck and Sana squealed. “I need to get you a ring now.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to.” 

  
  


“Well, I want people to know you’re engaged too.” Jihyo grabbed her left hand. “Plus, it would be cool to see a ring on it.” 

  
  


“If you want to.” Sana blinked when Jihyo shot up and actually got dressed this time. “You’re leaving now?” 

  
  


“I’ll be back.” Jihyo kissed her deeply. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana whispered, still caught off guard by how quickly she was moving. 

  
  


Two hours passed before Jihyo came back home. Sana heard her come in and yelled that she was in the bedroom. 

  
  


“Still? At least you’re dressed.” 

  
  


“I could fix that.” Sana suggested, sitting back on her heels. “What’s in the bag?” She held her arms out and made grabby hands even though she knew what it would be. 

  
  


Jihyo got on the bed in front of her and grabbed the box inside, opening it to show Sana what she’d gotten for her. Sana gasped. 

  
  


“Ji…” 

  
  


She pulled the ring out. It was much more flamboyant than her own, but she knew Sana would love it. A silver diamond band with a pink diamond in the center. 

  
  


“I sat outside of the shop for an hour trying to think of something to say to you. Not that I want to steal your thunder.” She teased. “But I wasn’t lying when I said you’re the best thing to happen to me in my whole life. And I will spend the rest of it trying to repay that.” She slipped the ring onto her finger. “No matter what you say.” 

  
  


Sana looked down at her hand and smiled wide, tackling her in a tight hug. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


“Let’s get married.” Sana beamed. 

  
  


“Let’s get married.” Jihyo mirrored her wide smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
